


Big bad Wolf

by Multifangirl69



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blood, Deepthroating, Falling in love with your abuser, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, This is just bad, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: It's so easy to just give in...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally played Far Cry 5 and it's now one of my favorite games. I can't decide who I like more, John or Jacob, but I definitely love Jacob/Staci (and Only you, great song and I love incorporating songs into fanfictions)  
> And hopefully someone is going to enjoy this sin as much as I do, always appreciate comments~

There was no hope of escape. No light in the dark to guide Stacis lost soul. The marshal succumbed to Faith and her fucking drugs. Hudson was dead, John told Joseph she was just too stubborn. And Rook had joined them willingly, charmed by the Father.

He wondered why he wasn't dead yet. Weak as he was. Pathetic. But Jacob kept him around. Even after Staci failed again and again, barely surviving the trials. Only the music lingered. Soft spoken words wich gave clarity and yet made him feel hazy. No orientation, no path to follow. Only kill kill kill. Only you. Only Jacob.

Staci somehow didn't give in. The gun too heavy in his shaking hands. The smell of iron only making him puke.

At first Jacob was disappointed. The weak have their place. As food for the strong. Kill or be killed. Eat or be eaten. The rules of nature. Staci was weak and yet, he was still alive. Standing. Listening to the song again and again. Only the song.

Sometimes he wondered if he was dead and this was hell. Repeating the worst. Again and Again. Past the breaking point. Staci didn't give in to the voice to just let go and become mindless like all the others. Let another person think for him. Just do. Do. Do.

"Peaches, come here." Calm voice, yet a clear demand. Well hidden dominance in his words.

Staci moved, his eyes wandering over the cages he passed. Some empty. Some filled with writhering bodys, lost in their own twisted world. In a few still the dead who didn't survive the endless torture.

"Look at me." Staci swallowed up his pride and lifted his head. Blue eyes were fixed on him. Piercing, just watching the prey, blue as the ocean and Staci seemed to drown everytime. Maybe it was the song nagging in the back of his mind, making it so easy to just give in-

"Peaches." A shudder along his spine, making him visibly shaking. Jacob had said something and Staci hadn't reacted. Too lost in the sea, too close to letting go of the remaining piece of sanity he has left.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't-" "Listen? Yes, I noticed." Voice so calm, painfully calm. It scared Staci more than anything. The bitter undertone of uncertainty crawling under his skin.

"I want you-" Jacob pointed at Staci, his finger slowly wandering to the cage next to them "-to kill this man."

The words only slowly started to make sense in Stacis mind, the order sinking in. He blinked twice, clinging to the bit of hope it was a joke. His gaze roaming absently over the man on the ground, eyes unfocused, another mind lost. 

"Can you do that?" Jacobs voice was so soft, tender, wrong. Maybe he could do this at least. Give this stranger salvation.

Cold metal pressed against his bare lower arm, hard, familiar. Staci lifted his head and found himself caught in the stare again. Demanding. Jacob held the gun for the other to take, so casual. It would be so easy...it would be so simple to kill the man he wasn't meant to kill.

But he didn't. The unknown is what he feared the most, not knowing what would happen if he did it.

Jacob looked pleased when Staci took the offered gun. Heavy, heavy as the urge to puke in his throat. His skin was burning even with the coldness slowly creeping up his arm, his chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.

He really thought he could do it, thoughts swirling like a storm in his mind. Empty eyes starring up at him should have been reason enough, but as he pointed the thick barrel his hands were shaking. Doubt pulling out of the storm and taking over. The man was already lost. No point to risk guilt eating Staci just to kill this mindless animal.

A hand was placed on his, uncomfortable warm, pushing the trembling hand down with the still fully loaded gun hanging loose. Staci didn't even know how long he had been standing there, just standing, starring, shaking. Oh, he was weak. If only Jacob would kill him right here.

"Disappointing. You can do better." Empty words, he didn't mean it. Jacob knew Staci was useless. If only he would end this stupid game. It wasn't worth it.

And yet, Jacob took the gun and only placed it back in his holster. Blue eyes wandering, thinking. Movements slow, considering. Uncertainty. Staci could feel it in the air, tight around his throat.

"The weak have their place. I know what your place is, don't worry." Meaningless words. Yet so comforting. It made Staci ill how glad he was that Jacob hadn't given up on him. It only made him aware how close he was to the edge. Too easy to slip, the music creeping back into his mind making him tumble.

-Only you  
can make this world seem right-

If only it was true. If he would just give in-

-Only you  
can make the darkness bright-

Staci was aware that Jacob led him through the bunker. Air thick with iron and bliss. Screams, like wolf howls, barely reaching him through the sweet tune.

-Only you  
and you alone-

The music swindled into a faint memory when a door behind him closed. Only Jacob and Jacob alone he could focus on.

-Can thrill me like you do-

The fear crawled back up his spine. Burning his bodys every inch. Painful, too much. He wanted to scream, but only a whimper came through. Jacob starred at him. Eyes piercing. So blue, the waves pulling at his feet, taunting him with certain danger.

"I'm not gonna kill you, peaches. You know why?" Heavy boots scraped over the wooden floor as the towering figure moved closer. Staci could only shake his head. Unsure. Lost, oh so lost in this unwanted feeling when Jacobs hand warmed his cheek, thumb softly stroking the side of his face. So tender and familiar. He did it so often. It never had any meaning. Never went so far as it did this time.

"Because you're precious to me. Your place is next to me," the man whispered, leaning in, close enough that Staci felt his breath stroking his lips, heavy with the smell of alcohol and smoke. So strong, filling every sense. Hazy, he felt so hazy. Why Staci? Why did he deserve this words? Such sickly sweet words.

-And fill my heart with love  
for only you-

The kiss was cautious, filled with unspoken emotions. Jacobs hand pressing against his cheek felt welcoming, encouraging, rather than like a cage holding Staci back from escaping the lips pressing so gently against his. 

And he almost whined in disappointment when Jacob pulled back, mouth leaving the trembling lips, hand slipping away, only leaving a strange coldness. He almost desperately pushed against the broad body in search for more. Only a mocking voice held him back.

"Do you want this as well?" Jacob asked, sliding his hand back and Staci leaned into the touch. Like a child starving for attention. And oh, it was comforting. Disgustingly caring.

"Yes..." Staci tensed at his own voice. Needy.

Jacob chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling through his whole body. He came closer again, eyes watching every little twitch. Blue as the wide open sea. Staci felt his lungs fill with water, breathing heavily as the now familiar mouth closed on his own again. This time more daring, open, tongue searching for invitation.

And Staci gave it willingly. A moan escaping his filled throat as the tongue pushed in. Playful, intrusive. The hand wandering from his cheek to the back of Stacis head, fingers tangling into the dark hair and pulling him closer, deeper.

The kiss turned bold, controlled by a want both couldn't name. A fire awakened deep inside Staci. He should hate it, fear the burns it would leave. Yet, he bathed in the warming glow. Like the embrace of a lover.

Staci felt the other big hand on his own, holding only his finger tips, guiding him low to Jacobs abdomen. Both knew what the man wanted. No words had to be spoken. Desire so clear. And Staci complied.

They broke the kiss again, chests heaving, their heavy breaths filling the room. It was so quiet besides the noises they made. Like they were alone in the world. Only Jacob and only Staci. A scary thought and yet he didn't mind.

Jacob observed him closely as his hand slipped under the tight shirt. His fingers explored the foreign body, pushing the shirt higher as they followed the defined muscles. Scars, old and new wounds strewn over the tanned skin.

"Like it?" the man asked, a crooked grin obvious behind the thick beard. Staci shouldn't, but his answer was a nod. Feeling encouraged by the fingers stroking his neck, his own wandered lower, tracing the path of ginger pubes. His other helped in unbuckling the heavy belt, the eagle starring and scolding him for enjoying his imprisoment.

No, he didn't enjoy it. He hadn't give in yet. He was still sane, wasn't he?

His body was moving on its own, his right hand doing what it wants as his long fingers wrapped around the half hardened cock. Such impressive size, only seeming bigger in contrast to how thin his fingers were. The fire seemed to eat him from inside, making him yearn to taste and feel more. Unwanted Desire.

"If you do this well, I won't turn you into the wolves bitch." Soft spoken words, the threat lingering heavy in the air. Staci starred, wide eyes, his hand stopped.

"They don't care how good you can suck dick, they only care about a tight hole to fuck."

He was serious. The dark chuckle pervading Stacis every muscle. Jacob hushed him, encouragingly thrusting into the hand still wrapped loosely around his fully erect cock. There was no other way. Staci would get fucked either way by a wild animal. But he prefered hearing the compliments, meaningless and yet, making him shiver everytime.

Staci moved and Jacobs hand left the tangled mess of hair. Blue eyes watched, a perverse glimmer shining like moonlight on a lake. A dangerous stare, like it was skinning him alive, revealing everything inside him, his darkest despair.

He kneeled down on the wooden floor, feeling the uneven surface and splinters even through his pants. The cock, still so heavy in his hand, twitched under caressing fingers. Hesitation keeping him from moving forward. He looked up at the wolf patiently waiting.

This was about survival, Staci thought as his eyes wandered back to the cock, hard, twitching, ready to burst. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wanted to take it all, feel the seed inside him. He silenced that voice, tongue escaping his mouth, tasting the head. Salty, disgusting. He should hate it.

Jacob groaned above him, one hand tangled in the mess of dark hair again. Staci felt encouraged by the sounds as he wrapped his lips around the tip. Too big, fingers desperately clawing into the ripped fabric of military pants. More groans and sweet whispers of nothing, the hand against the back of his head pushing to get deeper.

Staci struggled against it, nails digging deeper into the mans legs, deep enough to leave marks. Of course Jacob was stronger, easily ignoring all the resistance. Breathing was becoming harder with every inch sliding past his trembling lips. All he could focus on was not to bite down in reflex and the sting in his jaw.

"Fuck...yes...suck it like a fucking whore..." Low grunts, muscular thighs tensed against talon hands. Staci chocked, something wet drenched his face. Tears? Sweat? He couldn't tell, his mind only filled with every noise from the man violating him. Black spots danced in front of his eyes, barely able to focus on anything through the haze of suffocation.

The thrusts were slow, teasing. Only giving enough room to soak in some air when the man pulled back. The pacing was tortures. A cat and mouse game, playing with the prey before killing it. Inflicting fear and pain just for fun.

Only that this game wouldn't stop. A treacherous gamble.Teasing the salvation he craved so much.

"Take it all, bitch-" The only warning Staci got before he felt a particular harsh thrust, the thick head bumping against the back of his throat. Immidiately the movements stilled, only twitching, hands tightly pulling at the black hair. Staci chocked again on the cum running down his throat. He couldn't swallow without breathing and some of the liquid spilled from the corner of his mouth. Wasted, was his thought, guts twisting in disgust at himself.

Jacob pulled back before Staci could succumb to the darkness overtaking his vision and watched him fall back onto the floor in perverse satisfaction. 

Coughing, wheezing, grappling for anything to hold onto as Staci struggled to breath through the pain and nausea. He became aware of his heart beating fast, too fast, like it was going to explode out his chest. There was also a heavy wetness between his legs that became noticeable, the thick bitter smell only worsening the sickening sensation twisting like snakes inside him.

"Not bad," Jacob said, gentle touches against Stacis arm "maybe this is worth it."

A faint tingle of happiness managed to fight through the ill feeling. Staci didn't want to feel it, he rather take the pain ripping at his skin and flesh and the urge to throw up. Unwanted, like the warm fire rustling calmly in his heart when the familiar hand caressed his cheeks. So caring, so tender. It wasn't real, but something inside Staci was clinging to it.

"I will be good, I swear..." Where did this came from? Such desperate words, empty promises. He didn't mean it, did he?

"Oh, I'm sure you will." And the soft tune creeped into his head again. Almost like a mothers lullaby, making him dream of a big bad wolf eating him alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...it went differently than I planned and now there is gonna be 3 chapters. This one doesn't have any sexual things, but a little violence.  
> I swear, next chapter they're gonna fuck  
> Am I going overboard with descriptions? Yes. Do I care? No.  
> Also, soft Jacob is good Jacob. Fight me.

Jacob didn't play the music box for the next few days when Staci was there. He should feel happy, with how clear his mind has become in this short time. But without the familiar tune he had no excuse for the ache in his heart when Jacob whispered sweet nothings or for the warm feeling burning under his skin with every tender touch.

Everything happening was all Staci, this deep, deep desire crawling to light was not a product of the manipulation. It was real, eerily real. 

Maybe the knowledge that it wasn't real love for Jacob made it easier to ignore and push back. Why should he enjoy and indulge if the inevitable was only pain?

And Jacob did make it easy to keep hating him. Outside his room, where all the sweet and tender gestures seemed like nothing more than a dream, he kept up his merciless and brutal nature. He made Staci feed the wolves, laughing at the teeth marks and scratches they leave, telling his pet to endure. It would make him stronger. Watching the prisoners succumb to the song and lose themselves in a labyrinth of death still made him want to puke. Jacob knew, but kept dragging him along to see it again and again. It would all make him stronger.

Lies. It was Torture. All to make him break. Jacob knew of the little bit resistance, still lingering behind curtains of fear induced obedience. All fake, all lies, all nothing but a mask. Staci wished it was all truth instead.

Don't give in, he whispered in his mind as those thoughts swirled again and the smell of iron creeped up his nose. A scream, muffled through a piece of cloth, silenced the repeating words only for a moment. Staci didn't look up to see why the man was so in pain. He could imagine, the faint sound of blood dripping on metal too telling.

The struggled noises stopped and the dripping got louder, more prominent in the otherwise silent room. A quiet humming of a familiar tune made Staci finally look up from the floor. Immidiate regret filled him as his eyes gazed over the stranger, hung by his feet like a pig. There was a precise cut revealing the inside of his throat, the blood covering his face like a mask.

Swallowing down the bitter taste in the back of his own throat, Staci peeled his eyes off the man and instead observed Jacob. He wasn't paying Staci any attention, his back turned to him. Only from the way his broad shoulders were moving, the deputy concluded that he was cleaning the knife.

Sometimes he left the blood, dried and smelling so strong, on the blade, knowing it would only get a much 'better' reaction from his victims.

But Jacobs movements abruptly stopped as he probably noticed the curious eyes on his back. Staci stepped closer to the wall behind him when the man turned, the knife still in hand and his usual smile while he kept humming this stupid song.

It was still there, whispering somewhere in the back of his mind and Staci had the urge to sing along.

"You don't look so happy," Jacob said, taunting, awaiting. He didn't came closer. Staci knew he should be the one closing the distance.

Of course he did, obedient as he was. Like a dog asking for a treat.

"Why do you give the wolves...human flesh?" Staci asked, starring at the body again. Paler than before, the bucket under it already decently filled. The sick feeling came back, his stomach twisting and threatening to force out the bacon and fried egg from the morning.

Staci swallowed again. He didn't really wanna lose the bit of food he got.

"Come here." Voice so calm, yet patience so obviously thin. Jacob held out his empty hand. Red splatters decorated the scarred skin. Just no thinking, he was just going to ignore the heavy smell and sticky feel as he took the offered hand.

"Humans think we're on the top of the food chain, but that's not true. Even the smallest spider can fuck us up in seconds." Jacob pulled Staci closer, only inches between them.

Too close, Staci thought, the radiating heat coming from the broad body burning his skin and the thick smell of musk making him feel light. Floating, only the big hand holding him on the ground. So easy to let go.

"Weak humans are just as much prey to wild predators as a small rabbit." Words only a whisper against Stacis ear. "And I want my wolves to know the taste of weak humans."

A shiver hunted along Stacis spine, the lingering threat in the soft spoken words making his heart jump. The man was crazy and he was going to kill Staci. Put him on a spike and roast him over fire, just another pig born to become food. 

And oh, he should run away, shouldn't he? But instead his free hand searched for their place on Jacobs cheek, full beard scratching against shivering skin and Staci couldn't help but move his fingers, feel the facial hair in such tender manner. Jacob didn't move. Blue eyes just watching, observing. Undecipherable emotions.

Staci was weak. And he feared the feeling of his grip loosening on the last piece of sanity, on the last bit in his brain telling him to run. Primal instincts of simple prey, but it wasn't strong enough, the voice not loud enough and Staci finally closed the distance.

Trembling lips pressed against the already so familiar mouth curled into a smirk. Sweet, hesistant, like a shy young girl kissing her first crush. And it was as quickly over, his breath already heavy from the scorch on every inch of skin.

"Eager, aren't you?" Jacob hummed, the blade in his hand teasingly running along Stacis leg. Slowly, sharp, so close to his flesh. Just one quick movement and it would pierce the thin layer. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, just everything that would pull his attention away from the want clawing at his heart.

"But first, I need to finish cleaning up," he continued, making Staci step back as he raised the dirty knife right in front of his face.

"Maybe you can help me."

No question, a demand. Staci frowned, lips pressing into a thin line and eyes concentrating on anything but the blood covered metal. Jacob seemed to notice that the other wasn't sure what to do and pulled him closer again with their hands still intertwined, pushing the sharp tip of the blade against the trembling lower lip, visibly marked by teeth.

"Open up, peaches. Be a good boy," Jacob hushed, making sure the edge pinched the pink flesh. A drop of blood dripping down when Staci opened. The bitter taste of iron, just as heavy as the smell, filled his mouth in seconds as the blade hit the tip of his tongue.

His mind in a haze, he barely noticed how much he was shaking and the way his free hand was grasping at Jacobs that was holding up the knife, nails digging desperately into the flesh, adding dark marks to the old scars.

Staci struggled with being careful, loosing himself in the sea again and almost cutting open his tongue. The taste made his stomach twist, disgust and the urge to puke filling his throat. A few tears escaped the corners of his eyes due to the smell lingering in the air like a cloud of smoke, only making it harder to escape the drowning depths.

It all felt like a bad dream. The thoughts swirled in his head. Too many things, nothing good enough to focus on. Only the ache in his heart to kiss Jacob again. Only you. Only fucking you. The tune pushing everything aside, the only thing strong enough to crawl out of the uncontrollable vortex in his head.

Staci chocked on the lingering taste when Jacob finally pulled the blade back, clean and dripping with saliva. A gentle touch against Stacis cheek calmed him, making him aware how close the man was again.

And he couldn't help but stare into the abyss and he could feel it pulling him in as he leaned forward again, lips clashing against lips, the kiss more feral than before. Greedy, pushing all the air out his lungs and making him drown. A hungry tongue slipping in, playfully nudging against his own and curling to taste the new heated cave-

A knock on the door broke through the haze and Staci immidiately stepped back from the other man, tumbling a little. His face seemed to be on fire and too many emotions at once twisted his insides. He couldn't look at Jacob or the stranger opening the door, too scared he was going to faint if he opened his eyes and moved.

"What the fuck do you want?" Jacob spat, one hand still lingering on Stacis hips. Such a gentle touch.

"I'm sorry, but some of the wolves got out of their cage. We already send a team to get them back, but...we were forced to kill some of them and-" "How the fuck did they got out?" All the warmth left with the hand. From the noise, Staci determined that Jacob had thrown over the table. Glass broke, metal tools dropped onto the floor and he could imagine the terrified stare on the strangers face as he tried to explain. Not that it was much of a use, Jacob didn't stop yelling, telling the stranger to not interrupt him again until every single wolf is back in the cage.

"Yes Sir," the stranger managed to get out, subdued, but a faint relief he was still alive. The door closed and left them in uncomfortable silence. It was the first time in a while Staci felt terrified being alone with the unpredictable nature of the wolf.

"Fuck. Probably this son of a bitch Eli. I wish I could just wrap my hands around his throat and slowly-" Staci looked up to see Jacob twisting his fingers around an invisible neck "-until I hear his spine crack and-" Their eyes met and Staci could feel the icy water pulling at his limps.

For a moment Jacob seemed to just stop and think, indecipherable emotions twisting the gruff facial features. The silence only worsened the painful pull scratching open his skin and flesh, revealing the fear plaguing him.

"I'm not gonna hit you. So calm down, peaches." So casually, like it was obvious. Not to Staci, not after all the abuse. All the tears and screams. Still remembering the pain like it was branded into every bone of his body.

He really was weak for almost falling right into the open maw, while ignoring the sharp teeth ready to break him in a bite.

"Is that what you think of me? That I just punch you because I feel like it?" Jacob barely moved, only a twitch in his shoulders and a barely noticed shift of his feet. His voice, still so calm, but a hint of amusement resonating. Staci wished he could just disappear into the earth.

"No..." Staci got out, word trembling through his lips.

"You're a terrible liar," Jacob hushed, hand reaching out in this familiar tender way. 

The fist colliding with his jaw forced Staci on his knees, a moment of just utter confusion making him groan in frustration. Seconds seemed like minutes until the pain finally sank in, vibrating through muscles and bone and making dark spots dance around his vision.

"The weak have their place. You have your place." Jacob followed Staci down, squatting right in front of him with an expression that would seem angry to any other person, but Staci couldn't overlook the faint hint of disappointment and...was the man hurt?

"Yours is right next to me-" Staci couldn't help backing away as the hand reached out again, but this time he only felt the fingers stroking through his hair "-You're mine. It was always meant to be."

Fate. Appearently Jacob believed in such things. The only slightly religious belief he seemed to have.

-You are my destiny  
when you hold my hand, I understand-

The tune played again, unwanted, a bitter memory coming back.

-The magic that you do-

Chastising him for misbehaviour. Reminding him of the truth.

-You're my dream come true  
My one and-

"Only you..." Staci breathed, frowning at the ache in his jaw. Jacob just starred at him, grip loose on the dark strands, but tangible enough.

"I use violence to punish those who disobey and to cull the weak. Do you think you need to be punished?" A moment of silence, Staci didn't answer, not sure what the right thing to say is.

"I think you do." There was uncertainty resonating with his words. Jacobs harsh voice losing it's edge. Softening, as he was clearly unsure. Staci realized they both lost. It's all so real for him as well.

Not good enough, not enough to give in.

"No, I'm sorry! Please, believe me! I didn't mean it!" Staci chocked on his panic as Jacob reached out to the music box that had dropped to the floor. His hand stopped, considering the words, before dropping his arm again. Staci let out a sound of relief, but the icy water wrapping around him again as the man just starred in such calm manner, diminished all the positive feeling. And for a second Staci wished he would have just played the stupid song.

"I don't believe you. Maybe I expected too much from you." The fingers left the tangled mess of hair, leaving Staci the freedom to move.

But it also left an foreign ache to be touched again, the sudden need for the sweet tenderness and bitter violence. Just anything that would save Staci from watching Jacob walk away.

"Go back to my room. I'll think about what to do with you." Cold. So cold. Clawing at Stacis skin, leaving him open. The pain wasn't the worst part. It was the loneliness deep underwater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I hope y'all enjoyed this mess of a fanfiction. I surely enjoyed writing it!  
> But I will say, my mind just did whatever it wanted with this chapter. The sex was supposed to be a lot more non-con, but my mind just said fuck it. Also, I think the descriptions are just all over the place and I don't take any responsibility for any confusion. This is a mess, I'm a terrible writer and I'm going to crawl back into my gremlin hole now.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed this story!

Only when the biting smell of death got too overwhelming did Staci leave the room. His mind was in a trance, unfocused, so much thoughts and yet his head felt empty. Only this cold feeling seemed to be stuck. Like a shadow following. Reminding how much Jacob has become a part of him and how lonely he was without him.

It was scary. Torture. Maybe he had already fallen and didn't even notice.

But was it important? Did anything matter anymore except the love aching in his heart?

Walking through the already familiar corridors, past strangers and rooms reeking of bliss was a horrible solitude. He was out of place. Just floating through space, nothing to hold onto. And the aching only became stronger. More painful. His heart close to bursting out his chest.

If this was real, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to rip it out.

Through the hazy curtain he barely noticed the two peggies blocking his way and only the mans hand pressing against his chest stopped them from colliding.

"Ah, the sinner. How rare to see you without Jacob," the woman spat, hands playing with a used up hunting knife, an obvious display of who had the power between them. The blade did look sharp enough between her fingers.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" Staci frowned, eyes fixed on the womans smile twisting on her face.

"No, a sinner like you could never help us."

"We just want to talk. Ask you some things." The man stepped forward, shoulder to shoulder with the woman. Their voices so full of anger, their demeanor telling of their need for violence. Wrath and Envy branded into their flesh, invisible, but clear as the sky.

"I need to hurry, Jacob wants-" "You're nothing to him, just a servant to an angel." There was a longing waft with the mans voice, as if thinking of a past life changing event. That's what Jacob was to them. A saviour, a man with the strength of ten armys, who will lead them into the new world.

Staci knew there was more behind this facade. A broken soul, doubting the fathers words and only staying to find purpose. Staci knew more than the wolfs soldiers and it made him feel special. He was more than they said, he was more to Jacob.

And he had disappointed him, used his trust just to threw it away. He should have never doubted Jacob, never should have thought that he didn't mean the tenderness and vulnerability.

"Hey! Listen to us!" Staci snapped out of his thoughts, head aching as the man caught his face between long fingers and pushed him against the metal wall. Grip harsh, unescapable, nails digging into flesh until they drew blood.

"Stop...you will regret this..." Staci breathed, stare hardened. There was confidence and certainty behind his words, unexpected to himself. No doubting. No reason to doubt. It was real. Their unspoken want for each other.

And Staci was slipping, barely standing on the edge anymore. The abyss under him. Open maw, hungry. If only there wasn't the cold loneliness still lingering, he would give in.

"Oh, shut up, sinner! You think you're special?" A punch, fist barely missing the ribs. Staci chocked on a scream. Pain ran through his body like thunder, flesh and bone shaking under the pressure. It left him gasping. Another blow and dark spots danced in his vision, the warm blood on his cheeks mixing with salty tears.

"You don't deserve to follow him into the paradise! You're tainted!" The womans blade pressed against Stacis arm, the exposed skin giving in. More warmth, not enough to melt the ice.

"You should be nailed to a cross and presented to all those other sinners." Staci shivered, the nails too close to his eye. Was it fear? He couldn't tell anymore what emotions blurred his thoughts, the pain strong enough to make him feel nauseated.

"What the fuck is going on?" Instantly the grip on Stacis jaw vanished, the blade pulling out his arm. Without the hurting hold, he wasn't strong enough to stand and fell to the ground. Head spinning and stomach twisting. A sick feeling crawled up his throat, lips pressing close and he just swallowed it down.

"I'm sorry. We didn't- The sinner, he-" The woman stuttered, voice dripping with fear, her whole body shaking and she bowed her head in a desperate attempt to show her respect. If it wasn't for the ill sensation, Staci would have laughed at her.

"I- We- I- He-" Jacob spat mockingly, holding out his hand. The woman knew right away what he wanted, still hesitating to give him the stained knife. For a moment it seemed like her partner in crime was about to stop her, wide eyes focused on the blunt blade. But he knew better than to anger the Seed brother more.

"I should feed you to the dogs," Jacob continued. So calm, rage only a bitter aftertaste of his words. No one could tell what he was about to do. Uncertainty. Staci wasn't scared this time, only hoping he was going to punish them and then care for him. 

The cold lonliness still biting more than the pain.

"But they will probably throw you right back up." Jacob let his gaze wander to the man, still just starring. Frozen in his place. He only broke when Jacobs hand grasped the short strands wildly sticking out his head. Fingers pulling him closer, grip tight enough to rip out some hair. But the man didn't whimper at that pain, all his attention caught on the hunting knife.

A moment of complete silence. Air sparking with tension and dread. Heavy, Staci didn't mind, seemingly breathing so freely through it.

And then the mans screams echoed through the hallway. Just pain and the pure shock as the blade drove into his right eye. Deeper and deeper, blood gushing out the wound in thick strings. 

Staci just watched. The sickening feeling twisted into faint satisfactory. All he could think about was Jacob protecting him, defending him. His mind forgetting all the abuse like it was nothing.

Only Jacob. Only his tacit love. Only. Only.

"Only you..." Staci breathed, too quiet to be heard over the screams turning into chocked begging. The man then became silent. Only his body still twitching. The woman dropped on her knees, begging and crying for forgiveness.

But Jacob starred at Staci as he let go of the mans hair to let the body carelessly fall onto the ground. Blood decorated hands, a few red drops contrasting with the green of his jacket. His blue eyes searched Staci, watching over him with a certain softness so rare.

"You," Jacob turned back to the woman, she stilled, forhead still pressed against the floor, "no ones going to touch Staci again. Tell everyone what I do with people who ignore my rules."

She jumped on her feet, clearly relieved she wasn't harmed. With a quick glance at the man on the floor, the knife was still stuck in his eye, she gave a quick "Yes, sir." and turned. Staci wasn't sure if he ever saw someone run so fast.

But soon she was gone from his mind when Jacob held out a hand, watching him intensely. Staci had no doubt anymore about the compassion sparking in the mans blue eyes. He wasn't drowning anymore, only felt the shallow waters hugging him in such gentle manner.

And the coldness was gone when Staci took the offered hand, palm so warm and familiar against his.

Jacob helped him up, but said nothing. Just turned and walked, fingers still entangled with Stacis, leading him through the last bit of metal hallway. It all seemed so clear just from the warmth radiating through Stacis body, melting him from inside.

He didn't care about falling anymore, all he wanted was to give in and indulge.

And oh, he did. As Jacob pushed Staci into the room, only the ache in his heart was felt. Pain and worry only a faint memory, the blood on his cheeks and arms wiped away with a swift move. Desire was pulsating through every muscle, making him move instinctively.

The door closed and Staci pushed himself against Jacobs broad body. Fingers clawed at the scratchy fabric, tinted green with red soaked into it. He breathed heavily against the chest his face was buried in. The familiar earthy smell filling his senses. Bitter on his tongue, strong enough to bring back the haze in his mind.

-You are my destiny  
when you hold my hand-

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for doubting..." Tears stung in the corner of his eyes, burning on his already scorched skin.

-I understand-

Staci felt hands on his, grip loosening under light pressure. A gentle squeeze. Affirming.

-The magic that you do  
You're my dream come true-

"I'm yours...only yours...please don't...don't leave me..." Desperation, he chocked on his words as sobbing ripped through his body. The only fear sharp at his throat was the fear of losing all he had left in this hell.

-My one and only you-

"Say it." No demand, equal desperation. Both needy for all what was unspoken. This was bad. Staci didn't care anymore as he tumbled at the edge, the abyss looking so inviting. Only you, the melody echoing as he let go.

"I love you..."

-One and only youuuu-

Jacob pushed Staci back, but only to pull him into a kiss. Sweet, taste of apple on his tongue, hands cradling his face and holding him safe. Staci moaned against the so familiar lips, chest heaving and heart pounding so fast.

All that filled the room was Stacis moans, Jacobs sweet whispers of nothing and the rustling noise of clothing falling to the floor. Only for a moment they stilled when Staci felt the bedside against his legs, both just gazing into each others eyes. Hypnotized. Lost.

Falling deeper and deeper into despair.

Jacob was so gentle as he layed Staci down on the bed, hands already wandering over the flushed skin. Exposed bodies pressing against each other, touching every yet unfamiliar territory. Staci could feel every scar, some dark red, almost black, others white and shining in contrast to the tanned skin. He could only guess every story.

He groaned and muttering for more as his hands stopped exploring. The others touching too distracting. Jacobs teeth biting and marking and fingers, bold and needy, pushing into Staci. Dry, painful, yet exhilarating. His body shivering and beseechingly pressing against the intrusion.

"So good, you're so good for me," Jacob panted wet against Stacis ear. More kisses, soft and tender, against every inch of skin. Too good, burning Staci from the inside. Leaving him breathless, struggling. Too much.

Another finger pushed inside, bending, pressing and stroking against the warm flesh. Staci could only think how happy he was to give this man his first time, breath too heavy to form any words.

"You promise to always be good for me?" Words not more than a whisper, but the want clear. Jacobs other hand wrapped around Stacis stiff cock, eliciting a moan from soft lips. Needy noises the only answer he could get out.

Jacob huffed, half amused, half in aww at the sight unveiled to him. Stacis trembling body, decorated with dark bites. There was pure bliss shining behind the half closed eye lids, sweat clinging to the flushed skin. Moans and whines, exciting him just more, just like the finger nails digging helplessly into his arms.

"Say it again," he drawled, his hands finding their place on shaking thighs. The soft flesh just so perfect to claw at.

"I-I love youuuu!" Staci mewled as Jacob pushed in, his cock stretching the needy hole that swallowed him just perfect. Jacob groaned in approval, head tipping back as pleasure vibrated through him, shaking every muscle and bone.

"So fucking tight," he breathed, hips still and cock buried deep. Staci tried to move against him, greedy, desperate. Why was his weakness so charming to Jacob? A delight, everything about Staci made Jacob crumble and break.

"Fuck...you want this so badly, don't you?" Not that he could say anything else about himself. Equally needy, the desire so strong. His nails clawing deeper into the legs as he pulled out, just to push in again. More moaning, sweet noises filling the room.

Staci could feel the blood running down his thighs, but the lust seeping in his flesh like acid made him numb to every other sense. Not the pain in his stomach or the red liquid was enough to make him focus on anything else but the arousal and thrill building in his gut.

Jacobs sweetened words, his touches and deep kisses, the way his broad chest pressed against his, arms cradling him, it seemed like all Staci ever wanted and needed. The world, spinning and twisting in front of his eyes, felt right.

"So close...fuck..." Jacobs breathing was heavy, hot against Stacis throat. His big hand was again on the others free cock dangling between them again, stroking. So close. The thick meat inside Stacis hole pounded deeper, faster, making his stomach burn. Closer. Just a little more.

Staci was already lost in the maw of the monster, teeth biting only felt tender and sweet, the poisonous heat melting skin and flesh only a loving warmth. He gasped, mouth wide open as he came, so intense it made him quiver and writhering underneath the heavy body, that had stilled over him.

It took him a moment until the scorching feeling inside him became obvious, his own orgasm too much. 

Jacob panted, forehead pressing against Stacis chest and his hair a tangled mess with long, thin fingers holding onto the ginger strands. For moments he didn't move, eyes closed, indulging in the feeling he never thought to feel again. It filled his every sense, lingering softly.

It almost made him laugh how the wolf fell for the rabbit.

But as he pushed himself up and caught glimpse of Staci again, all he knew was the love aching in his chest.

Staci felt the hand running through his hair, gently pushing the messy strands straight. It was almost like these hands never knew anything but sweet kindness. But Staci pushed back this last thought of resistance, the last piece holding him back. He pushed it back into a cage, locked it in and let the wolf eat the key.

Jacob hummed in appreciation as Staci held out one hand, awaiting, caressing the scarred face when Jacob pushed against the touch. Sweet. Tender. Dangerous, they would only fall deeper.

But there shall be nothing left but love in the dark.


End file.
